Berserker
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''Black stripes throughout his body, salmon colored highlights in his hair '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shape with golden yellow eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Hair on the sides of his face run like a "mane" while top hair has four hairs that run in different directions. '''Other noticeable features: *'Ear Tuffs:' A common trait that was found in his tribe Overall clothing style: 'Wears a poncho that wraps around his neck and a pair of worn black boots 'Personality Likes *Seeing the world and generally traveling *Fishing *Kicking back and relaxing Dislikes *Fighting *Being annoyed *Bad people Fav drink: '''Strawberry Smoothies '''Fav food: '''Fresh Tuna '''Personality: *Faithful to his friends and allies *Brave *Always honest with people and his opinions *Pretty laid back as a person *Has habit of showing some 'nomadic' behaviors *Tries to be ploite *Lazy to a degree *Timid 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Great with fighting from a distance *Knows a lot about the planet's geography *Excellent navigation skills *Electric powers Weaknesses: *Can become dangerous when he fights due to being reckless and impulsive *Prefer not to get into fights and rather avoid them *Doesn't do well in close combat 'History' *Born in the Landrunner Village *Had a pretty decent childhood *Trouble happened when a villager in his village pissed off the Felidae and was banished *Felidae Tribe attacked a few days later, Berserker escaped but was the only one surviving the attack *Was on his own at the age of 13, began to travel the planet in hopes to find a new tribe to join *Spent many years travelling, barely surviving and getting by *Ended up in Efrika where Ozzi saved him *Began to nurse him back to health and began teach him the ways of a nomadic life, change his name to Berserker around this time to cast his old self away *Stayed with him a few years before he finally left *Travelled a bit longer until he found a way to Angel Island at 18 *Found the Talonrunner Village and was welcomed into the village *Met Fangs and befriends her which would eventually led to dating her *Help her with the whole Kaiser incident *Dark Legion civil war happened *Went on adventures *Legionnized alongside with Fangs, escaped before being shipped off *Part of the Albion aftermath and the Infection outbreak *Broke into Seth's lab with Fangs to help Nails get a physical body and was captured during escaping. Was experiment on but eventually broke free *Manages to meet up with Eon, protested the idea the whole way and failed miserable when they were captured. Berserker was right the whole time *Are given a deal to capture Seth within 10 years, fail to and their forfeit their souls, they leave but soon are tailed by Sekhmet *Seek Nails' help and go on a journey to find Seth *Found Seth's location, got attacked by Geof and failed to capture Seth, had to get rescued by Eon *Eon and Ace became pissed upon finding out the kitties failed to protect Sekhmet, barely escaped and almost died *Stayed behind to watch over the Hidden Palace while Fangs and Nails ran off to get Sekhmet back from Rook *Very unhappy finding out Fangs became Shar bait but is unable to rescue her right away, rescues her when she is set free *Played babysitter over Quill's soulless body as Fangs attempts to rescue Nails while Sehkmet and Horus go to locate Quill's soul *Discovers that Fangs brought back a Shar egg despite him telling her not to and hatched, named her Sika *Tags along with Fangs to try to locate Nails' whereabouts *Killed by Pitch out in a park, wrong place at the wrong time? *Goes to heaven for being a good kitty for trying to stay out of trouble unlike his girlfriend *Gets dragged out of heaven after Fangs made a deal with Holly *Very happy to see Fangs even if she's stuck as a demon now, spend time catching up *Discordia shows up in the village and attempts to 'win' them over...this is not going to go horribly wrong? *Ask her to take Sika somewhere safe as she's close to changing into her adult stage, very upset about it as he was the one caring for her and grown attach to her *Has a little talk with Fangs about possibly having a child but idea is shot down by Fangs and has kinda have 'empty nest' going on since Sika left *Both decide mutually to go on a break, Fangs leaving the island while he stays in the village *Kinda mopes around a lot and Discordia butts in and starts trying to get him to date other girls with not much success *Starts to hand around Discordia more and well... eventually leads up to them sleep with each other? *Fangs returns back to find them in bed together, does talk with her and reassures her about her demon insecurites *One evening has Fangs come into the village in her demon form but before anything is done, is swallowed up back into hell *Spent and just hanging around Discordia, Zig and Zag *Has been making trip to the Mainlands to try to get himself more out there 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *He used to have weather powers *One of my older characters, had him around for a long time *Apparently was a favorite among my friends growing up *Recently gave him the real name of Dante, no one actually knows that's his real name Category:Main Characters